


Kissing The Sun

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was amazing how dark and dreary things had been before he had met her. Somehow, everything seemed new again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing The Sun

Her designs were bright and airy if she could make them that way. Ariadne's preferences were for sunny locations, open spaces, bright colors and whimsical touches that Arthur could always identify as her signature. Her paradoxes were effortlessly and seamlessly worked into the mazes, and projections seemed to get lost rather easily in them. Arthur was glad that she decided to remain in dream share; he had been afraid that the Fischer job would put her off of the work and he would never see her again.

It was amazing how dark and dreary things had been before he had met her. Somehow, everything seemed new again.

They moved fast and hard, everything intense and sharp in his memory.She lit up from within, her enthusiasm infectious. It had been sheer impulse to kiss her while they were alone in the warehouse and the rest of the team was gone. That she responded was fantastic, and it was even better when her hands slid up against his chest. Everything was hasty and rapid, their clothes not even completely shed before she clambered up on top of him with a saucy grin. The sunlight from the windows streamed in, and it cast her hair in a fuzzy halo around her head. "I've been waiting for this," she said as she sank down over him. Her breath came in soft pants, and she lost her breath when she came. Arthur tumbled after her soon after, a soft groan escaping his lips.

It was like a secret they shared when the others were back in the warehouse to go over the next job. Ariadne went under to teach him the first level, and Arthur slammed her up against the wall to kiss her. They had an hour real time, which meant six hours in dream time. He didn't need that long to memorize the maze. He used at least five hours to memorize the feel of her from the inside out, to taste her, to have her cry out his name when she shook as she came.

There was always the risk that things would fall apart or end badly, or that something nasty would happen on a job. They knew that, but somehow Ariadne's enthusiasm for all things overrode Arthur's natural caution. It didn't matter anymore. He had her in his life, and it was something amazing.

"Move in with me," she said one day, out of the blue. They were sitting in a park she had built, the sun high overhead. There was no heat to be oppressive, and neither would burn or peel under the light of this sun.

Arthur lofted an eyebrow at her. "Just like that?"

"We've known each other a long time," she said softly, smiling at him. "Longer if you count dream time."

He laughed, dimples showing. Somehow she was the only one to really draw them out of him. "I think we should."

"There's no point in going back and forth all the time between your place and mine. Yours is really small and dark. Mine isn't that much bigger, but the windows open up over a park and there's all this light. It'll be great for drafting."

"Or we can just find a new place together, with huge windows and lots of space. Or you can design it and have it built." Arthur laughed at her surprise. "Ariadne, I think it's fair to say we can do whatever we want."

She crawled over to him and settled herself in his arms. "As long as you're with me."

He kissed her then, and it felt right, as if this was where he was meant to be.


End file.
